1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to displays for eyewear and like items, and more particularly to an improved module or pod for storing and displaying eyewear.
2. Background of the Related Art
Wall mount displays, isle end unit displays, and stand alone pedestal displays are often used to display eyewear and like items. The displays provide a proper setting to facilitate consumer purchase by also providing such amenities as a mirror in addition to an attractive and accessible presentation. Commonly, stand alone pedestal displays will rotate to allow a large selection to be accessed by a potential consumer.
When the display sells out of an item, a clerk is tasked with replenishing items from a stock room. However, due to a large selection and the other duties that the clerk may have, displays are often poorly restocked. Although the display may present a large number of items, several items may be presented multiple times while other items remain in the stock room and are unavailable for sale. Further, as clerks may not always be able to access the stock room during the day, significant sales of the items can create significant empty areas on the display. Such poor representation of the product line results in reduced sales.
In view of the above, several systems have been developed to present items such as eyewear. Some examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,708 issued to Leblanc et al. on Aug. 1, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,709 issued to Leblanc et al. on Jul. 28, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,750 issued to Dunchock on Dec. 9, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,602 issued to Dunchock on May 27, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,975 issued to Badolato et al. on Sep. 2, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,986 issued to Holztrager on Apr. 7, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,625 issued to Burgess et al. on Aug. 31, 2010.